


Tangled Up (spicier edition)

by boyslushie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: ALSO WHILE IM AT IT WITH THESE TAGS, Anyways uh..... Yeah., Biting, M/M, Trans Apprentice, also actually trans julian to i just hc that he had phalloplasty, and top surgery, handjob, i made this Canon Compliant, it’s an x me, julians a verse and that’s that thank you for coming to my ted talk, just FYI, not much but a few lines in the beginning and end are straight out of the game, rushes back in again, some Canon Dialogue, this uh.... ain’t an x reader folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslushie/pseuds/boyslushie
Summary: this is just a fic of me giving julian a handjob i’m gay don’t look at me.





	Tangled Up (spicier edition)

... I know that look.

Julian maneuvers deftly, entangling himself further in the vines. 

“Ohhh, Ross. It seems I’ve gotten myself stuck, whatever shall I do?” he calls to me dramatically. His smile curls up suggestively in a way I’ve seen from him many times before, and his back arches shamelessly. 

“I don’t bite... but I won’t mind if you do.” he coos. I can tell he’s winking under his eyepatch. 

“Is that an invitation?” I grin, taking a step towards him. 

“Come closer and find out.” he flirts. I see his grin widen, but it falters into something much more needy as soon as I step in front of him. He’s flushed all the way down to his chest, and trembling slightly as I start pressing light kisses to his jaw. He lets out a small mewl of pleasure as I nip just under his jaw, pulling towards me. 

“Patience, Julian.” I tell him an a low voice. He swallows, I see his eye widen, and he lets himself relax into my touch. As soon as all tension has left him, I bite down at the base of his neck. He lets out a low groan, fists curling in their plant shackles. 

“Ross...” he huffs. I move my mouth a little further down towards his collarbone and repeat, this time sucking at the skin a little harder. I can feel his hips rut forward slightly in the empty air between us, shaking the whole tangle of vines. My brows furrow a little as I get an idea. Julian whimpers as I pull reluctantly off of his neck and take a step back. I walk around behind Julian, who opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get the first syllable out, I begin to gently tug his already loose, open shirt off of his shoulders. I see his eye go wide as he feels my warm hand low on his cool, bare back. 

“Is this okay?” I ask, pausing with my hands both gently resting on his back now. 

“Gods, yes. Please Ross.” He begs. Not a moment later, I’ve already snaked my arms around his front, grasping at bare skin with my face nearly buried in his shoulder blades. The hot puff of my breath against his spine makes him shiver, anticipating my every move. 

I gently scrape my front teeth along one of his shoulder blades, testing his reaction. He tenses up, and lets out a small moan. Satisfied, I bite down harder. His jaw clenches and his back arches further, leaning his upper body further backwards into my face. He’s moaning in earnest now, and I take my time leaving a nice dark mark on his left shoulder blade. As I pull away, I let my hand wander down a little further, toying with the waistband of his pants.

“You know...” he pauses to pant a few breaths.

“Those don’t have to stay on.” 

I can hear the desperation in his voice, and I can feel when he ruts up, towards my hand. I slide my palm down further and feel just how hard he is through the thick fabric. I press down a little as I run my hand along the outline of his erection, making him jolt, but the vines hold him sturdy in place. He whines, thrusting harder now.

“Ross, please. Touch me?”

I smile softly, cheek resting against his shoulders, as I pull his pants and underwear down his thighs, stopping at the cuffs of his over the knee boots. Slowly, I bring my hand back up, tracing gently the newly barren skin, teasing back up to the base of his cock. He huffs, frustrated and immensely pleased all at once. He squirms against his wild restraints.

“Remember what I said about patience, darling.” I remind him softly. The tension eases quickly as he eagerly obeys, and I wrap my hand around him, slowly stroking up and down, running my thumb over his tip. He lets out an airy moan, backing himself into me further, pressing us as together as he can. He manages to wrench a hand free of the vines wrapped around it, and reaches behind him, grasping aimlessly for me. He grabs my hips, and slides his hand down to my ass, pulling me flush against his own. I can’t help as I rut against him slightly, my mind hazy with lust. My reaction gets a low groan of encouragement from Julian.

“Yes, yes Ross! Please... rougher.” he pants almost incoherently between moans. His fingers curl slightly, clawing at the fabric of my pants. At the encouragement, I squeeze my hand around his cock a little tighter, and stroke back down with a little more force. His moaning becomes more desperate as I pick up my pace. I bring my other hand up to lay on his chest, and gently dig my nails in, scratching at the soft hairy flesh. Without thinking I sink my teeth in between his shoulder blades, a low primal growl bubbling from my throat as I fall into Julian’s rhythm.

His breathing is quick and raspy, and groans and whimpers pour out of his mouth like a waterfall of sweet sounds and emboldening begging. The heat of his skin against my own flushed face fogs over my mind, all of my focus on pleasuring Julian. I can hear his breathing becoming more and more rapid under my touch, and his moaning louder, raising in pitch. I bite my lip as Julian calls out my name loudly, echoing through the dreary realm around us.

“Ross, Ross sweetheart I’m going to come.” He practically whines, his voice tense with pleasure. I tighten my grip around his cock slightly, speeding up my strokes as his hips buck wildly against me. He’s shaking as he takes one more rough thrust forward, body convulsing and grip on me tightening as he cums, dripping onto my hand as I stroke him gently through his orgasm. His breathing is ragged, and his voice hoarse as he regards me.

“Ross... Fuck.” He starts, unable to grasp at a proper sentence. His body is limp, still suspended half a foot off the ground by the vines. I take out a handkerchief from my satchel on my hip, and clean us both off, and with his free hand, he pulls his pants back up, readjusting the belt as he tucks his shirt back in to the best of his current ability. 

“That was incredible. We should do this again sometime” He sighs lovingly, a lazy smile on his lips, his eye half lidded and a little tired. 

“You owe me a round, after all of this is through.” I wink at him, despite the looming implications. His whole face lights up at the thought, blush returning to his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

“Oho... I would gladly, my prince.” He licks his lips staring, before remembering that he’s still entangled. 

“Ah, though... darling. I’m afraid I won’t be much good for that promise if I remain all tied up here in the Hanged Man’s realm... I can’t get down myself.” He casts his eye down, cheeks still flushed.

“Could you help me please, my dearest?” He asks quietly. I give him a gentle smile.

“Of course, love.” 

I warm up my hands with a quick spell, just warm enough to make the vines slither back, dropping Julian. He pulls me close against him, and I lean up to steal a quick kiss, cupping his cheek.

“You’re so handsome...” He breathes, moving a hand up to rest his thumb along my jaw. His grey eye shimmers in the red light of the realms sky as he looks at me, his pupil dilated and his expression satisfied and adoring. I lean into the touch, wishing to stay in this moment with Julian forever. He leans down to kiss me again, soft, gentle, and sweet against my lips. Neither of us want to break the moment, but we have no choice, the rest of this journey still lying in wait for us ahead. I pull back, letting my hand drop, and instead catching his leather clad hand in my own, intertwining our fingers and giving him a reassuring smile.

“Well... That wasn’t much of a shortcut, now was it?”


End file.
